Stay with me
by justaguy35
Summary: Betrayal always hurts. And it's by the ones we love the most that hurts the longest. they both were torn, he was lied to and double crossed, she was betrayed by the one person she thought she could trust. Alone they were broken but together maybe, just maybe, they could find their missing pieces and maybe something more...
1. Chapter 1

**Stay with me**

As others ran for cover from the rain, one person continued down the street with their head hanging low. The person appeared so lost in thought she didn't know she was soaked to the bone. Bisca walked down the street in silence, the images still fresh in her mind. She didn't know what to feel at the moment, sadness? Betrayal? Anger? Hurt? Right now she just didn't feel anything. She continued down the street till she came to a old, familiar place. She looked up to see a old bar she use to come to before she was in fairy tail, before she met _him_. She walked in to the dimly lit place to find it almost empty. Most appeared to be drinking their problems away. Yeah that sounded like the right thing to do. She walked up to the bar and sat down and rested her head on her hands. The bar tender walked up to her polishing a glass. He took a look at her before setting a glass at the bar. He then proceeded to pour a clear liquid into the glass.

"You look like you needed something strong to drink Bisca." He said as he went to attend to another customer. She sat up and looked at the glass in front of her. She sighed as she picked it up and placed it to her lips. The old smell flared in her nose. She closed her eyes and downed the liquid before setting the glass down. She focused on the numbing feeling as it lingered in her throat. "Must of been one sad day at fairy tail eh?" The bartender asked as he returned to Bisca. Bisca looked up at him with a puzzled look before he pointed to a both in the far back that contained none other then Macao, Juvia, and... Natsu?

"I sent your next drink to their table." The bar tender said as Bisca sighed and removed herself from the bar stool. She made her way over to the table to see the saddening faces of her guild mates. From where she was standing she could see Macao with a large mug sipping away with a look of sadness in his eyes. His arm was patting Juvia on her shoulder as the rain woman cried silent tears as she starred at her empty glass. The pink haired mage was facing the two so she couldn't see his face. He held his drink in one hand hand and rested his head on his other hand.

"Care to join us Bisca?" Natsu asked in the most hollow tone she ever heard from the dragon slayer. The two across from him looked up at her. Bisca took the open seat beside Natsu and sat in silence with the others.

"Well this is a nice change." Macao said as he took another sip of his drink.

"And how is that?" Natsu asked as he removed his hand from his face to take a drink from the glass. Bisca looked at the hollow expression on his face. It was so different from when he bumped into her this morning. This morning he was full of life and the happiest she'd ever seen him. Now he looked like a shell of his former self. Macao sat his mug down and pointed over to a wall decorated in pictures. Bisca looked at the wall and found a much younger looking Macao with his arm around a girl with short black hair.

"This bar was where I met the girl of my dreams. God she was a goddess, she moved like a angel, and had the most beautiful smile you ever would lay eyes on." Macao said in a sad tone.

"Where is she now?" Juvia asked wiping away the tears in her eyes. Macao's expression darkened before he finished his drink.

"That's a good question." he said before he turned to the bar. "Another round!" He called out before the bar tender nodded.

"Anyway we stayed together for the beater part of Romeo's first few years. She started to grow further and further away before one day she wasn't there at all. And now every time this day comes around I come to this bar and remissness on the past. But this year I got someone to drink with. listen to me go on and on." Macao chuckled to him self as their drinks were handed out. Bisca had the same clear liquid while Juvia had a colorful green drink. Macao had another mug and Natsu appeared to have the same as Bisca except the top of his was on fire. Juvia downed her drink in one go before she shivered and pushed the glass aside.

"S-stupid G-Gray." she said rubbing her bear arms. Natsu raised his eyebrow as he sipped the fire of the top of his drink. "Gray had asked Juvia to go on a date and to meet at the guild but never showed. So she went looking for him and-" Bisca stopped listening when she noticed how Juvia was dressed. She was wearing a dark blue dress with a small necklace with the fairy tail emblem. "-And he yelled for her to come back but juvia ran away. And that's when she walked in here to find Macao drinking alone." Juvia finished as she held back tears.

"I'll kick his ass tomorrow and severe what's left to you in one of those what-ever- it is your drinking." Natsu said as he downed his drink. Juvia smiled a little at that before she started to actually laugh. Soon Macao was laughing and Bisca caught herself smiling at that before the duo's laughter died down. "It's kind of funny isn't it? The ones we love the most are the ones that hurt us the worst." Natsu said as he starred at the last bit of liquid in his glass. The others looked at him before he he raised his glass. "Here's to being comfortably numb." he said as they one by one raised their glasses with a 'cling' before drinking the last of their alcohol.

Juvia sighed before she stood up in front of the table. "Juvia must be getting back to fairy hills before it gets to terribly late."

"I'll walk you over, it's on my way back to my house after all." Macao said before standing up to accompany Juvia. As the duo made their way to the door Juvia turned around and called out to Natsu.

"Natsu, Juvia is looking forward to that drink!" She said as they excited the building. The two sat in silence for a bit.

"Just another reason to kick his ass I suppose." he said before he looked out side to see the street lamps turn on to signal night was approaching. He looked at Bisca before he slid out and stood beside her. "Lets get out of here." Natsu said as he placed the money on the table and pulled Bisca away from the table. As they exited the bar Natsu looked down at Bisca. "So what did he do?" Bisca looked up at him as they walked down the wet streets of Magnolia.

"Why do you care-"

"Because your sad, and I would do anything to keep my friends happy. So what did he do?"

Bisca sighed. "Well"

* * *

"Are you sure you want to do this one? I can go instead and you can watch Asuka while I go on the mission. I'm-" Alzack was stopped when Bisca kissed him softly. Once she pulled back she looked at him.

"Alzack this one's mine. Ill be back in three days, you can take care of Asuka for three days by yourself right?" Bisca asked before she stepped out of her home.

"Mommy wait!" Asuka yelled before jumping into her mothers arms. "Good luck on you mission!" She said as Bisca hugged her once more before turning to go to the train station.

She was almost there when she was almost flattened by a blur of pink. "Bisca? Sorry Bisca I'm in a rush!" Natsu said as he pulled her to her feet. She looked in his other hand to see a bouquet of flowers. Before she could ask he sped off towards the guild.

After the disappointment of the job being canceled and the train ride back to Magnolia, Bisca was ready to return to her bed. As she walked down her street she couldn't help but smile. 'Even tho it had been a cruddy day,' she thought as she opened the door to her home. 'At lest I get to come home to my...family?' Bisca stopped when she heard a odd sound coming from the end of the hall where... her bedroom...was. As she slowly made her way back to the closed door she had no doubt about it. The odd sound she was hearing was a female's voice. A moaning voice. She held her breath as she put her hand to the knob and with the last ounce of courage she opened the door. There on the bed was a grunting Alzack over what appeared to be the heavy drinker, Cana. Bisca doesn't even remember the rain touching her face as she ran out of her own home. 'How could he? After all they've been though!?' she thought as she slowed her pace when she came to realize she had never been in this part of town, how long was she running for? She continued to walk with her head low as people began to seek shelter from the rain. She stopped when she recognized a place when she use to come to before the guild.

* * *

Natsu was silent as he took it all in. they were now on the out side of Magnolia and heading to the shack. "So same thing happened to you eh?" Natsu asked in the silence. A light breeze hit the pair and Bisca shivered from her clothes still being wet. Natsu removed his vest and wrapped it around her before standing in front of her. "Hop on, I can keep you warm and the road gets pretty bad up ahead." Natsu said as Bisca mounted him before wrapping her arms around his neck and him holding her legs. "So whats your story?" Bisca asked as she watched the dark road in front of them.

"TODAY'S THE DAY HAPPY!" Natsu said as he ran down the bumpy road.

"You can do it Natsu!" Happy cheered for his father. Today was the day he was going to confess to Lucy. As he ran through the streets he slid to a stop in front of a flower stand. He picked yellow tulips and nearly blinded the vender by throwing the money at the man's face. As he sped through the streets he was to busy thinking of how he should say it when he ran into someone and knocked them on the ground. He Looked down to see fairy tail's sharpshooter on the ground.

"Bisca? Sorry but I'm in a rush!" He said as he helped her to her feet before running to the guild. As he approached the guild he slowed down until he came to a complete stop. 'Here it goes' He thought before he kicked the door open. His eyes scanned the room for the celestial wizard but she was no where to be found. With a sigh he took the nearest table and sat down waiting for her. He stopped when he smelt a familiar smell of fresh snow. "Not now Gray I'm busy." Natsu said as Gray came from the corner and sat across from Natsu.

"So Natsu, what's with the flowers?" Gray asked looking at the tulips. Natsu thought it over.

_'Sure he's my rival and all but he's still a friend. Ok here it goes.' _"For Lucy." Natsu said sheepishly.

Gray's eyes widened before they returned to normal. "So finally making a move eh? Good for you man." Gray said as smiled.

"You mean it? Maybe now isn't the right time." Natsu said as he began to panic.

"Lucy gets back late tonight why not surprise her?" Gray asked.

"That's a great idea!" Natsu said as he shot his fist up in the air.

"No problem man, well I'm off for a job, see yeah soon matchstick." Gray said as he left. Natsu thought of how he was going to surprise her.

'I know! I'll wait for her at her place!"' Natsu sped of out of the guild. "Happy!" Natsu yelled as his faster son flew beside him. "Let's go to Lucy's place."

Aye sir!" Happy said picking Natsu up and flying of towards Lucy's. Just when they were above her house happy caught sight of a certain stripper. "Natsu look it's Gray!" Happy said causing Natsu to look.

"What's he doing here? He said he had a job." Natsu said as he watched Gray jog up Lucy's stairs and knocked on the door. The door was flung open as Lucy latched onto Gray. Natsu watched as the duo engage in a heated lip lock before stumbling back into the house and closing the door. Happy slowly floated down before Natsu landed on the ground.

"Natsu,you ok?" Happy asked as he looked at his broke friend.

"Happy could you stay at Lisanna's tonight? I want to be alone." Natsu said as he started walking down the street.

* * *

Bisca was quiet all the way to Natsu's house. It would seem they both had there fair share of betrayal. As Natsu opened the door to the dark room he walked inside and closed the door. He made his way through the dark and back to the bedroom. He lowered Bisca down on the bed before he turned to leave. "I'll be on the couch if you need me-" He stopped when he felt a hand grab a hold of his wrist. He turned to see Bisca setting up looking him in the eyes. "Please, stay with me." She said as she slowly wrapped her arms around his neck pulling his lips into hers. It was a small kiss, but both felt the longing behind them. The kissed again but this time it was filled with passion. Bisca slowly leaned back down and brought Natsu on top of her. As their kiss became more furious, Natsu grabbed Bisca's hand pinning it against the bed as his lips moved to her neck.

"Bisca." He said her name softly as she writhed with pleasure.

Her inhibitions gone, Natsu began to slowly undo the vest as he moved his lips down the woman's, soft skin. It was smooth to the touch, and delicious to the taste.

Taking off her top fully, throwing it against the wall behind him as he began to attack her body again with his lips. He once again began to lick her neck as she moaned, taking off the Dragon Slayers signature scarf as she felt his chest.

He moved back up to her mouth, his hands moving towards the woman's breasts, cupping them in his hands as he played with them. Bisca tried to moan but her voice was muffled as Natsu's tongue entered her mouth. Their tongues rolled around in each others mouths fighting for position as Natsu continued to fondle her breasts.

He stopped kissing Bisca who moved her head forward begging for more. Natsu moved his hands slowly towards her, placing his finger on her pink peaks. The warm sensation sent a shock up Bisca's spine.

He slowly moved his mouth towards them, sticking his tongue out as he inched closer.

Bisca could hardly contain herself as she let out a load moan. Natsu's mouth was making her feel light headed as he licked and sucked on her nipples, this only increased as he moved his hands towards her red panties.

He rubbed his free hand up and down the gate that blocked her entrance, her hole already wet. He slowly removed his head from her chest and trailed kisses down her body until he came to her nether reign. He slowly removed her moist underwear. Once her womanhood was exposed he brought his face down and in one move his tongue entered her making Bisca quiver as his tongue entered her.

Bisca grabbed his head, running her fingers through his pink locks as Natsu continued to lick her spilling juices. Bisca's body began to jerk about but Natsu's head kept up with her as she wrapped her legs around his head.

"Ahhh." She let out moan after moan as he continued his assault on her body. Finding it unfair that she was the only one being pleasured, Bisca kicked Natsu off of her, causing him to fall to the side of the bed. He sat up confused as Bisca rolled from the bed to the floor and kneeled before him.

She grabbed the waistband of his pants, slowly removing them as his erection began more and more visible, it stood up straight once Bisca fully removed his pants. She stared at it as it twitched, she was in awe. Natsu looked at her as she stared at his length. "Bisca are you…nnngh." He twitched as she suddenly grabbed him, slowly stroking him as she continued to examine his piece. "It's so big." She said low as she continued to stroke it. Natsu moaned as he felt Bisca's soft hands on his cock. Bisca leaned in and smelled his musk. She was intoxicated as she felt his balls with her left hand.

"You…nnnh…know bisca, you don't…ahh…have to do that." Natsu still feeling slightly uneasy as she continued to play with him.

She smirked lustfully, "It's not fair that I'm the only one that gets to feel good Natsu." She stuck out her tongue and touched his tip, covering it with a coat of saliva before she slid her mouth over him.

Natsu's eyes rolled back in pleasure as Bisca bobbed her head up and down. Natsu fell back on to his elbows as Bisca continued her work. Natsu gripped the bed sheets as he felt his orgasm coming. "Bisca!" he shouted as he let his load loose in her mouth.

Bisca's mouth opened wide as she felt his seed rush into her mouth, it caught her off guard there was so much of it. She coughed as Natsu looked at her worried.

She smiled at him, "I'm fine, I just wasn't expecting that much." She looked at the white she had spilled on her body and the ground. Feeling curious she wiped a small amount off of her chest and licked it.

Suddenly Natsu grabbed her and through her onto the bed, her legs spread open As Natsu bent over her, waiting for her permission to proceed. He looked into her eyes as her legs rested on his. "Bisca-"she put her finger on his lips shutting him up as she simply nodded.

"Make me feel good Natsu." She said her eyes misty.

Natsu smiled back at her as he slid his length inside of her opening.

Natsu began to move inside her, causing her to moan in pleasure. Her moans of ecstasy were all the Dragon Slayer needed.

Bisca could feel her head turning into mush as Natsu continued to thrust faster and faster inside of her. Sweat dripping from their bodies, Bisca wrapped her legs around Natsu's waist pulling him further into her. Natsu bent over, his chest crushing Bisca's breasts as she wrapped her arms around him.

Natsu and Bisca's tongues became one as their moans also accompanied their movement. As his thrusts became more rapid, Bisca could feel her first orgasm bubbling to the surface.

She gripped Natsu's hair as he continued to kiss her, slowly moving her hands to his back. As she felt her orgasm creeping closer, she dug her nails into his back as her moans turned into full on screams of satisfaction.

"Yes Natsu! Don't stop please!" her words and moans becoming more frequent as her orgasm approached, "I'm almost there." Bisca exclaimed, no longer able to hold back, she moved her hands from Natsu's back and they fell onto the bed. Natsu grabbed them, their fingers interlocking as the final moment approached.

"I'm about to-"Natsu stared.

"Please, let's finish together." Bisca said tearing up. he kissed her passionately as he released inside of her.

"AHHHHH!" Bisca's voice reaching a tone and volume as she felt his release. She arched her back eyes rolling back into her head, as she was no longer unable to control her body.

Natsu stared at her in awe as he pulled out of her and stepped back. Her body glowed, shimmering as her sweat shined in the moonlight. Her chest moving up and down, hair flowing across the bed as she tried to catcher her breath. Her breathing heavy as her eyes were devoid of their pupils as if she were blind, but a smile on her face.

Bisca's head went blank as she blacked out from the pleasure she had just felt, her broken thoughts filled only of Natsu When she came to about two minutes later, she could feel the warmth of Natsu's arms around her. She turned to see Natsu lying next her under the covers. His goofy smile quelling the uneasiness in her heart. Bisca nuzzled close to the Dragon Slayer, much to his surprise. She laid her head on chest and placed her right hand on his toned abs. Natsu draped his arm over Bisca's shoulder, pulling her closer to him as he laid down.

Bisca smiled once again as she felt the warmth of Natsu's body against her, she liked this feeling. It made her forget her problems, and the pain she felt the past day.

"Goodnight Bisca." Natsu said as he felt two soft lips press against his cheeks.

He turned to see Bisca's smiling face, and he knew everything they did that night was worth it all for this. Even if she never talked to him after this he could look back and smile on this moment, this night.

"Goodnight Natsu." She replied back as she placed her head back on his chest, closing her eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**So I've gotten quiet a few requests to turn this into a actual story rather then a one shot. So I ask you, do you want this to continue? Know that if you do, there will only be a few chapters, at the most four. but if you all want that, then I can do it. And if you would, please send your answer in a pm. thanks.**

**As always, have a good one**

**justaguy35**


End file.
